fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Stick Ranger 2/Quests
Main Storyline #1: Might of the Smiley Walker King Location: Opening Street Questgiver: None Description: The Smiley Walker King wants to destroy the Town. Several of his soldiers protect him. Objectives: Obtain the Walker Key, defeat the Smiley Walker King Prerequisites: None Reward: Rice Soup, Stone Block #2: Swoop of the Night Location: Grassland Questgiver: Hunter 1 Description: Lately, at night, people in the Grassland areas are getting terrorized by bats. Objective: Defeat the bats (defeat the Grey Boss Skull Bat). Prerequisites: Finish "Might of the Smiley Walker King" Reward: Syrup, 5 Onigiri #3: Taming Lesson Location: Opening Street, LDZX Corps Entrance Questgiver: Poisonshot Description: Get familiar with LDZX Corps by taming some GSWs. Objective: Tame a creature. Prerequisites: Access to LDZX Entrance, Syrup (In inventory at least once) Reward: Pupla, an Ecologist class Purple Smiley Walker. #4: Castle Trouble Location: Castle Gate Questgiver: Castle Slave #1 Description: The ruler of a big and imposing castle is enslaving everyone in the town. Objective: Find the key to the castle and enter it. Prerequisites: Finish all previous main storyline quests. Reward: Access to the Castle Entrance, Castle. #5: Tyrant of the Nation Location: Castle Throne Questgiver: N/A Description: Defeat the tyrant enslaving the citizens of the continent. Objective: Defeat the Castle Tyrant (Gray Boss Skull Stickman) Prerequisites: Finish all previous main storyline quests. Reward: Access to the Seaside area. #6: Talk of a Dynasty Location: Seaside Questgiver: Freeman #3 Description: A self-proclaimed king has been reported near the area. Find out what's going on here. Objective: Defeat the Roundwalk King. (Grey Boss Roundhead Walker) Prerequisites: Finish all previous main storyline quests. Reward: Salt Block. #7: Terror of the Dragon Location: Seaside Shore, Seaside Questgiver: Terrified Villager Description: A dragon has been spotted by many villagers and is striking fear into their minds. Objective: Defeat the Grand Ice Dragon. (Seaside 3 Boss) Prerequisites: Finish all previous main storyline quests. Reward: Cold Block #8: Breeding Lesson Location: Seaside Shore, Seaside Questgiver: Poisonshot Description: Poisonshot is here to teach you about breeding pets. Objective: Breed two pets. Prerequisites: Finish all previous Seaside quests. Reward: Csirtla, a Pyro-Class Orange Shield (Resulting Species of Breed) (HGD). #9: Jetstreamed! Location: Submarine Jetstream, Submarine Questgiver: N/A (Required) Description: You got stuck in the flow of the Submarine Jetstream! Objective: Get out of the flow. Prerequisites: Finish all previous main storyline quests. Reward: Submarine Key #10: Marine Tyrant Location: Submarine Shrine Questgiver: N/A Description: Another tyrant has been seen enslaving innocent citizens! Objective: Defeat the Submarinal Dragon (Gray Boss Roundhead Eel). Prerequisites: Finish all previous main storyline quests. Reward: Access to the Desert area #11: Antic Automaton Location: Desert Camp, Desert Questgiver: Desert Villager #9 Description: An robotic creature is stopping some villagers from leaving town. Objective: Defeat the Automaton (Grey Boss Box Walker). Prerequisites: Finish all previous main storyline quests. Reward: Sandstorm Scroll #12: Eruption Location: Desert Camp, Desert Questgiver: Desert Villager #10 Description: A Gargantuan Spider is blocking safe passage to the Resort. Objective: Defeat the Gargantuan Spider (Desert 4 Boss) Prerequisites: Finish all previous main storyline quests. Reward: Eruption Scroll #13: Seed Lesson Location: The Greenhouse, LDZX Corps. Questgiver: Poisonshot Description: Get a seed to grow in the Greenhouse. Objective: Grow a seed. Prerequisites: Finish "Taming Lesson" and "Breeding Lesson". Reward: Resulting pet from the seed #14: Into the Frying Pan Location: Lost in the Desert, Desert Questgiver: N/A (Required) Description: You lost yourself in the Desert with no water at all. Objective: Leave the Desert. Prerequisites: Finish all previous main storyline quests. Reward: Access to Pyramid, Desert and the Beach areas #15: A Puzzle of the Pyramid Location: Pyramid, Desert Questgiver: N/A Description: Rumor has it that there is a large Zombie in the Pyramid. Objective: Defeat the Pyramid Boss (Brown Boss Box Zombie). Prerequisites: Finish all previous main storyline quests. Reward: Pyramid Arrow, access to the Eastern Caverns area #16: Bats Can Get Annoying Location: Eastern Caverns Questgiver: N/A Description: Your first pet discovered a grotto. Go on and explore! Objective: Defeat the Archbat (Red Boss Shield Bat). Prerequisites: Finish all previous main storyline quests. Reward: Virus Block #17: Frozen in Fear Location: Snowfield Questgiver: N/A Description: A snowfield appears in view at the end of the grotto. Objective: Defeat the X Freeze King (White Boss X Walker (SF1)). Prerequisites: Finish all previous main storyline quests. Reward: Freeze Charm #18: Frozen Lake of the Mushroom Location: Frozen Lake Questgiver: N/A Description: You get to the Frozen Lake and journey on. Objective: Defeat the King of the Lake (White Boss Vampire Mushroom)). Prerequisites: Finish all previous main storyline quests. Reward: Iron Medal 5 #19: Wonderland of the Snowfield Location: Snowfield Series Questgiver: Snowfield Inhabitant Description: A person that lives in the Snowfields has lost 4 important items. Objective: Find the 4 Elemental Shards Prerequisites: Finish all previous main storyline quests. Reward: Elemental Stone #20: Cold, Cold Castle Location: Ice Castle Questgiver: Snowfield Inhabitant Description: You've been asked to get rid of a Haunting Spider. Objective: Defeat Riberspider (Ice Castle Boss). Prerequisites: Finish all previous main storyline quests. Reward: Ice Bone #21: Going Home? Location: Snowfield Series Questgiver: N/A Description: A voice tells you to make your way back. Objective: Go to Snowfield 2 Prerequisites: Finish all previous main storyline quests. Reward: Access to Snowfield 2. #22: Forgot this! Location: Snowfield Series Questgiver: Poisonshot Description: Poisonshot has gave you a lesson about Archeology. Objective: Dig a fossil and revive it. Prerequisites: Finish all previous main storyline quests. Reward: The pet you revived. #23: Into the Nothing Location: Snowfield 2 Questgiver: O. W. Description: A voice beckons you to make your way in Snowfield 2. Objective: Beat the Omega Winterman (Snowfield 2 Boss) Prerequisites: Finish all previous main storyline quests. Reward: Access to Mountain 1. #24: It's Boss Rush Time! Location: Mountaintop Questgiver: N/A Description: It's rematch time... Objective: Finish the Boss Rush. Prerequisites: Finish all previous main storyline quests. Reward: Access to Mountain Sanctuary, 10000 gold #25: Midnight Quartet Location: Mountain Sanctuary Questgiver: N/A Description: Four elemental Eels has engaged you in combat! Objective: Beat the four elemental Eels Prerequisites: Finish all previous main storyline quests. Reward:'''Access to Red Sky. #F: The End' '''Location:' Red Sky Questgiver: N/A Description: It's the final battle! Defeat The Dark Chakram to restore peace across all nations! Objective: Beat The Dark Chakram Prerequisites: Finish all previous main storyline quests. Reward: Access to certain post-main storyline quests, 15000 gold Machine-esque Storyline #0: *nothing* Location: ??? (The level) Questgiver: *nothing* Description: Objective: (Find ??? Secret Portal) Prerequisites: Finish main storyline, obtain Obsidian Prism from Poisonshot. Reward: "How did you even discover this? I will punish you! You will never be able to return to your little world for discovering our secret!" (Disabled access to overworld, access to machine world) #1: Ranger Who Location: Portal 1 Questgiver: N/A Description: Make your way through this portal. Objective: Get to the end of Portal 1. Prerequisites: Finish any quests before this one in the storyline. Reward: Access to Cavern World. #2: Railroad Automation Location: Auto-Mine 1 Questgiver: N/A Description: You are attacked by Wagons! Objective: Defeat the Wagons. Prerequisites: Finish any quest before this one in this storyline. Reward: Access to Auto-Mine Area, Black Crystal Shard #3: I Got Warped Too Location: Auto-Mine 7 Questgiver: Poisonshot Description: "I got warped too. I luckily got a cell, so I can give you a new lesson!" Objective: Create a pet using cells. Prerequisites: Finish any quest before this one in this storyline. Reward: The pet created from the cells. #4: Rololo Indeed Location: Depot Entrace Questgiver: Rololo Drill Description: ROLOLOLOLOLOLOLO- Objective: Beat the Rololo Drill. Prerequisites: Finish any quest before this one in this storyline. Reward: Access to Depot #5: ROLOLOLOLOLOLO Location: Depot Questgiver: ROLOLOLOLOLOLOLO Description: ROLOLOLOLOLOLOLO Objective: Beat the ROLOLOLOLOLOLOLO (Depot Boss). Prerequisites: Finish any quest before this one in this storyline. Reward: Access to overworld, 10000 gold LDZX Corps #1: Adoption Center Breakout Location: Adoption Center Office (LDZX Corps) Questgiver: Ludicrine Description: Ergoth, a White Boss Cap (Round) Stickman, broke out of his cage at the Adoption Center. You need to defeat him so that he can be put back in his cage. He can be found in the Adoption Center Lobby or the Adoption Center Catalogue Room, both found in the LDZX Corps area. Objectives: Defeat Ergoth ( ) Prerequisites: Level 5 Reward: Rogeth ( ), a Psion-class Brown Cap (Flat) Stickman, access to Adoption Center 1 (LDZX Corps) #2: Afraid of the Dark Location: Adoption Center 1 (LDZX Corps) Questgiver: Guard #2 Description: Something is supposedly lurking about the Adoption Center Catalogue Room (LDZX Corps). Find out what it is and stop it from spooking the pets (and the guards!). Objectives: Defeat 1 Graywater (spawned by "talking" to the Sink NPC in the Adoption Center Catalogue Room (LDZX Corps)) Prerequisites: Completion of "Adoption Center Breakout", Level 5 Reward: Bottle of Graywater, access to Adoption Center B (LDZX Corps) Post-Apocalyptic Storyline #1: Cataclysm Location: TCTAS Questgiver: Look-a-Troopa Description: Now that you've gained some skills in Chronomancy, I think that you're ready to see our world's fate. Objectives: Use the TCTAS to travel to the future Prerequisites: Level 150; Completed "Chronomancy Class" Reward: Access to the Post-Apocalyptic World #?: Vermin Hunting Location: Beta Vault, Irradiated Plains Questgiver: Artexis Description: These infectuous Oumeths have been infesting this area. Wipe out all the colonial leaders and return to me. Objectives: Defeat Nostrom, Doccex, Tanuki, Ipull and Kerrell Prerequisites: Complete earlier quests Reward: SUMMON: Serren Anghenfil of the Barren Rock #?: Eternal Council Location: Council Tower, Everspring Questgiver: Asterion Description: The council won't allow me to bring you beyond time, to the Finity. You must beat all of them in battle. But beware: Like you have experienced before, our combined powers are even stronger than they normally should be. Battling the council will be your toughest challenge yet. It might sound odd coming from me, but I wish you luck. Objectives: Beat the "Eternal Council" in battle. Prerequisites: Maximum Everspring reputation, prior quests completed. Reward: Omni Alloy Block, access to the Finity. Non-Storyline Character Quests NOTE: THESE ARE IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER. #1: Find My Wife Location: DMS Palace Questgiver: DMSwordsmaster Description: Luna has gone missing, and DMS sends the team to the Mountain Sanctuary to find her. Objectives: Find Luna, Defeat Nightmare Moon (boss) Prerequisites: At least level 70, must finish main storyline. Reward: XM6000 Machine Gun #2: Brother Location: LDZX Corps Questgiver: DMSwordsmaster Description: Kuipter has arisen! Find him and defeat him!! Objectives: Defeat Kuipter Prerequisites: At least level 70, must have completed the main storyline Reward: VX2-Arm Cannon #3: Goddess Location: DMS Palace Questgiver: Luna Description: Celestia, Luna's evil sister, has arisen in Universe City! Head to Universe City and defeat her! Objectives: Defeat Celestia Prerequisites: At least level 100, must have completed main storyline Reward: Access to Quest #? #4: "Akakak S-Ball Everywhere" Location: Snowfield 9 Questgiver: Poisonshot Description: "Akakak S-Ball Everywhere" Objectives: Defeat S-Ball Pine Prerequisites: Must have access to Snowfield 9. Reward: S-Ball Rubber(Compo: 10% chance Reflexion Card) Category:Stick Ranger 2 Category:Ideas